Fons Beren
Fons Beren is a Dunmer noble who resides in the Great Bazaar in Mournhold. He claims to be a ladies' man and will ask the Nerevarine if they know any women that are single. Interactions The MatchMaker Fons Beren is one of three men the Nerevarine can introduce to Marena Gilnith, who is looking for a suitable husband. Inventory *Extravagant Pants *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Shoes Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Conversations Greeting (male Nerevarine) "Well met, friend! You're not a familiar face... new to Mournhold, are you? Don't suppose you arrived with any female friends, eh? I get on quite well with the women, you know." :Greeting "Hey there, friend! Been out cruising the streets? Because I sure have! The women aren't safe when I'm on the town! :women "Well, what can I say? I don't mean to brag, but I do have quite a way with the ladies. Ask around, they'll tell you what a great lover I am. But just between you and me, the women here in Mournhold that I've met don't really hold my interest, if you catch my drift. So I'm on the prowl for some, ah, "fresh meat." Heh, heh. Let me know if you meet any, will you?" :women (during the quest The MatchMaker) "Ah, women. Can't get enough of them. But then, who can? Ha ha! Erm... you wouldn't happen to know any eligible ladies, would you name? I'm looking for a saucy wench that can satisfy me. A tall order, to be sure, but you never know. So, familiar with any?" ::"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone like that." "Fair enough. Not surprising, really - I'd hardly expect someone like you to pick out a female that I'd missed. Quite the eye for beauty, if I do say so myself. Well, keep an eye out anyway, will you?" ::"There's always Marena Gilnith." "Marena Gilnith, eh? I'll bet she's a real treat. Well, you tell her all about me. Assuming she hasn't heard of me already, which she most likely has. Ah, well. Either way, she'll be thrilled to meet me, wouldn't you say?" :::Marena Gilnith "Have you talked to her? If you do, make sure you mention me. I mean, not like you need to. I'm sure she's heard of me already, and she'll be dying for a chance to see me..." :::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting another man to her) "She's not interested? Oh, I see what's going on. Guess maybe I'm not the only one who likes women, eh name? No big loss, I suppose." :::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting Fons to her) "Marena.... yes, I shall definitely have to meet her. She'll probably be so awed by my charisma and charm, she'll throw herself at my feet...." :::women "This is about that Marena Gilnith, right? I'll bet she's a hot little number, isn't she name?" ::::Marena Gilnith "Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten. I'll meet her at the Winged Guar. She doesn't know what she's in for, I can tell you that! So, what should I expect? I mean, besides her throwing herself at my feet, just like the rest of them." :::::"I'm sure she'll like you just the way you are." "Of course she will! How could she possibly not love me? It'll be a quick meeting, I'm sure. Then it'll be off to the bedroom!" :::::"Make sure you list all your past conquests. She'll love that." "Ha! Like you could tell me anything about women I don't already know! Don't worry. I know just how to impress her. :::::"Try really listening to what she has to say, instead of talking about yourself." "Well... that's an interesting idea. And... this works, you say? Women like this sort of thing? Hmm. I'll take it under advisement, name." ::::::Greeting "Hello, name. No time to talk now. Have to get ready for the big date!" :::::::Greeting (during the date) "Hey there! Listen, I'm right in the middle of putting my charms on her, so why don't you catch up with me tomorrow? That is, if I'm not still busy. Know what I mean?" ::::::::Greeting (if the date was a success) "Hey there, pal! I wanted to thank you for setting me up with Marena Gilnith. It's worked out better than I ever thought it could." :::::::::Marena Gilnith "I really have to thank you, name. She's something else. I... I don't quite know what to say. I haven't felt like this about anyone before. Can you believe I'm actually thinking about settling down? I know, I know. It'll be quite a blow to the ladies of Mournhold, but maybe they'll be able to get over it." :::::::::women "I expect most of the women in Mournhold will be wearing black for a while. You know, to mourn the loss of my eligibility. No matter, though. I couldn't care less now that I've got Marena." ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "From now on, it's just one woman for me. I'm turning over a new leaf. Really, I am. No, seriously. ::::::::Greeting (if the date went badly) "Hey, name. I was just thinking about heading over to the bar, since that whole Marena Gilnith thing didn't work out. Nice try on your part, though. :::::::::Marena Gilnith "Oh, nevermind her. There's plenty more where she came from." :::::::::women "Ah, no worries, name! There are always plenty of women. Marena Gilnith wasn't right in the head, anyway. How could she be, to turn me down?" ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "Well, something's clearly wrong with the woman. I mean, I don't like to speculate, but maybe she just hates men. You know what I'm saying? Ah, well. No matter. There are plenty of other women here in Mournhold." ::::::::::women "Plenty of them around, name. Nothing to worry about. I'll just find one on my own. Maybe two or three, even." Alternatives as a female character Greeting (female Nerevarine) "Well, hello there. Aren't you a tasty dish? You must be new to Mournhold. I'd have recognized that beautiful face otherwise. Fons Beren at your service, milady. A man who loves beautful women." :Greeting "Back again? You just can't get enough of me, can you? Don't worry - it happens to all the women at one time or another." :women "Yes indeed. A great lover, by all accounts. Feel free to ask around; the ladies here will agree, I'm quite sure. But let's not waste anymore time. Shall we skip the formalities, and just head back to my manor?" ::"Not a chance." "Well, there's no accounting for some people's taste. Your loss, to be sure. Say... you wouldn't happen to have any attractive friends, would you?" :::"No." "Well, I suppose that figures. You know what they say about the cute ones - they always have ugly friends, anyway. But, ah, let me know if you should happen to run into any cute girls, will you? I'm sure they'd be anxious to find out what you're going to miss out on..." :::"Marena Gilnith might be interested." "Marena Gilnith, you say? What a pretty name... and I'll bet she's got the body to match! So, you're going to tell her all about me, right? No, wait. Why tell her a story that seems too good to be true, when she can see it for her very own eyes! I'll go find her myself, but thanks for the tip, cutie. And if you ever change your mind about... you know... come and find me. I'll be waiting." ::"Sorry, you're not my type." "Not your type? Take another look, baby - I'm every woman's type!.... no, eh? Well, do you have any cute friends? I'm on the market, and I'm looking for a good time. Err, a companion. Something like that." :::"No" "Well, I suppose that figures. You know what they say about the cute ones - they always have ugly friends, anyway. But, ah, let me know if you should happen to run into any cute girls, will you? I'm sure they'd be anxious to find out what you're going to miss out on..." :::"Marena Gilnith is looking for a man." "Marena Gilnith, you say? What a pretty name... and I'll bet she's got the body to match! So, you're going to tell her all about me, right? No, wait. Why tell her a story that seems too good to be true, when she can see it for her very own eyes! I'll go find her myself, but thanks for the tip, cutie. And if you ever change your mind about... you know... come and find me. I'll be waiting." Trivia *He will flirt with a female Nerevarine regardless of race. Appearances * de:Fons Beren fr:Fons Béren ru:Фонс Берен